Mutant X DemiDrabbles
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: My Mutant X fandom responses to Eiluned's demi-drabble challenges - 50 words, starting with a particular sentence... (Updated 5/02/03)
1. Virgin: Emma & Shalimar

Author's Notes: These are in response to Eiluned's ongoing demi-drabble challenges - 50 words exactly, starting with a particular phrase or sentence. My word count is via Microsoft Works 2000 Word Processor, and I never count 'a,' 'an' or 'the,' so they may not add up to 50 words exactly if counted by hand.  
  
The various demi-drabbles will probably cover a wide variety of genres, scenarios, and ratings, as well as pairings. I write femmeslash (a lot) so you can expect to see quite a bit of it - the pairings and (when necessary) ratings of each demi-drabble will be indicated in the chapter titles.  
  
Also - I've seen maybe 4 full epsiodes of Mutant X, so my characterization may be a tad off. I was just *too* consumed with the rampant slashiness that is Emma/Shalimar to wait until I've seen more...  
  
********************  
  
"Holy shit - you're a virgin?!"  
  
Emma, blushing, just laughed. "Don't tell Brennan. He'll get even more overprotective."  
  
Shalimar turned to watch Emma, brown eyes flashing golden for an instant. "We could fix that, you know."   
  
Emma smiled and stared back at Shalimar, her blue eyes glinting. "Yeah, I bet we could..." 


	2. I Miss You: Emma & Shalimar

"I miss you." Shalimar whispers. "I still even dream about you."  
  
She leans down to place a rose on the ground in front of her, settling back, cat-like, on her heels to read the headstone before it.  
  
With a last sad smile, she rises to leave, hand brushing over cold stone.  
  
~Emma DeLauro-Fox~  
~1980-2005~ 


	3. Never Done This: Implied Emma & Shalimar

"I've... never... done this... before." Emma gasped out.  
  
Shalimar settled herself across Emma's hips, pinning Emma's hands above her head as Emma bucked underneath her.  
  
Blue eyes stared for one very long moment up into brown eyes turned golden.   
  
Adam's voice rang out suddenly across the sparring room. "Time! Match over!" 


	4. Kinky vs Perverted: Emma & Shalimar

"Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken."  
  
Shalimar just laughed. "He actually said that to you?"  
  
Emma nodded and rubbed her temples. "And he's headed over here."  
  
Shalimar suddenly leaned over, kissing Emma deeply.  
  
"Guh..." Emma blinked rapidly, dazed by the kiss.  
  
Shalimar grinned. "That oughta scare him off..." 


	5. Big One: Emma & Shalimar

"Wow, that's a big one."   
  
Shalimar just grinned. "Not scared, are you?"  
  
Emma smiled weakly. "Maybe a little."  
  
Shalimar laughed, brown eyes twinkling. "Don't be - all pleasure, no pain, remember? Just like I promised."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake!" said Brennan from behind them as they started moving. "It's just a roller coaster!" 


	6. Quit Wiggling: Emma & Shalimar

"If you'd stop wiggling, I wouldn't have this problem. Every time your leg moves, I can see right up your damned skirt!"  
  
Emma just grinned impishly across the chess board. "Aww... Poor Shal. Am I ruining your concentration?"  
  
Shal laughed, flashing her Feral eyes. "You're *so* gonna pay for this later..." 


	7. Looking Good: Emma & Shalimar

"You look damn good in that dress."  
  
Shalimar pushed Emma up against the wall, trailing kisses along her exposed collarbone.  
  
"Here-?!" Emma made a strange squeaking noise in protest as Shal just grinned.   
  
"Oh, come on, Emma - we can't be the only one's who've done it in this dressing room..."  
  
"Oh god..." 


	8. Rum And Consequences: Emma & Shalimar

"I'm never eating that again." Shal groaned. Even Jesse's homemade rum ice cream wasn't worth a Feral-style hangover...  
  
Then another voice broke in. "Shh - quiet now..."  
  
Shal just stared in shock at the tangle of long red hair visible above the covers.   
  
"Emma?!"  
  
Blue eyes peered over the comforter in surprise.  
  
"Shalimar?!!" 


	9. Cliffside Sunset: Emma & Shalimar

"I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Shal just smiled at Emma as she took in the view of the setting sun.   
  
"Adam says it's the atmospheric conditions up here that make it so pretty. You know, the road over there runs west - what say we ride off into the sunset?"  
  
"Ooh, I'd love to!" 


	10. Going Down: Emma & Shalimar

It went down more easily the second time, the second shot of whiskey burning its way down to her stomach. Now Emma felt relaxed and brave enough to put her plan into action.  
  
A quick read of her target, and, suddenly, her flushed face wasn't from the heat. God...  
  
"Hey, Shal - wanna dance?" 


	11. Surprise: Emma & Shalimar

"Surprise!"  
  
Emma stared at the ring in shock before squealing loudly and launching herself at Shalimar.  
  
"I guess that's a yes." Jesse said, smiling. "Pay up, Bren - she *did* squeal like a girl."  
  
It took Jesse a moment to process Brennan placing a ring in his hand as 'payment.'  
  
Emma laughed. "Pay up, Shal..." 


	12. Stormy Nights: Emma & Shalimar & Brennan

"It was a dark and stormy night..."  
  
Emma never noticed Shalimar leaning in the doorway as she soothed her daughter back to sleep with a story.  
  
Smiling, Shal slipped into the room as Emma laid the sleeping infant in her crib.  
  
"Come back to bed, babe." she said, putting her arms around the redhead. "Brennan's waiting..." 


End file.
